


comfort

by thorbruces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbruces/pseuds/thorbruces
Summary: Bruce fights the tears as he’s finally gotten through to Thor, they were both finally okay. Meanwhile, he didn’t know that this was all the comfort Thor ever wanted.third day of thorbruce week - “comfort”





	comfort

Only a couple days had passed since Thor had lost his brother. He watched his brother choke to death with no control by the hands of Thanos. His heart felt pain, guilt, suffering, and all he could do was mourn. Him and his teammates had defeated the monster to kill his brother, but were unable to avenge him. He placed his head on the lifeless body of his sibling and couldn’t help the tears that escaped his eyes. Through all of the agony he felt, the only thing keeping him hopeful was the thought of Bruce. He was unsure of his state, but he prayed and hoped for him to be alive. The moment he saw Bruce reveal his face and yell out was the moment he felt peace for the first time after the loss of his brother. The sight of his lover breathing and living was enough for him to keep going.   
After Thor saw many of his friends turn to dust, he ran and ran to find his partner. The only thing on his mind was Bruce and if he was alive. He called out his name for a couple minutes, to no avail. He stumbled onto the ground and began to cry, when he heard a voice next to him say his name. He looked up and wiped away the tears on his face, clearing the beautiful sight of his husband. He took Bruce’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately, but there was a sadness behind it. Thor had lost everything except for Bruce, and he was still mourning. The tears in Thor’s eyes streamed down his face and when they pulled away, Bruce held Thor in his arms. He brought Thor to his chest and held his head.

“Shh.. it’s okay, it’s okay.”

“D-Don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me,” Thor said through loud sobs. Bruce began to tear up after seeing Thor’s evident grief.

“I won’t, honey, I won’t. I promise.” Bruce continued to hold Thor’s shaking body and comfort him until he became stable. 

\-----------------------------------------

Bruce spent the couple of days after the battle trying to make Thor happy as best he could. 

One day, Bruce found Thor sitting on their bed, staring out the window. The bed was usually made by Thor after Bruce left to get a cup of coffee, but this morning Bruce came back to the room with coffee but a melancholy looking Thor. Bruce sits next to him on the bed and rubs his back, putting the coffee on the floor. 

“Hi, honey, how are you feeling?”

Thor continues to stare at the window and gave Bruce no response. 

“Do you want to go for a walk? Maybe get some groceries?”

Thor lowers his head, which lets Bruce know he doesn’t want to do anything. While Bruce hates seeing Thor in this state, he understands he needs space.  
“Ok, I understand. Well, if you need anything, I’m here for you. Always. But I’ll give you space.” Bruce gives Thor a kiss on the cheek before picking up his coffee and quietly exiting the room. Thor bursts into sobs after his partner leaves and tries to hold himself together. He doesn’t have the heart right now to tell him that all he wants is his touch and comfort. He just wants to hug him and feel Bruce’s body against his. 

The next day, Bruce enters the room after getting his coffee and once again, sees Thor sitting on their unmade bed. But this time he’s holding a picture of someone. Bruce walks to Thor and sits down, leaning to glance at the photograph. It’s an image of Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki together. Thor stares at this with a blank expression, and Bruce places his hand on the back of Thor’s head and rubs his fingers through his hair.

“You okay, honey?”

Thor shrugs, which is better than yesterday. He got a slight answer today.

“I’m sorry. I love you.” A moment passes and Bruce has a guilty expression on his face.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” This time, Thor continues to stare at the photo, with no body movement. Bruce nods and the pain he feels is visible on his face. It kills him to see Thor like this, and he’s clueless of what to do. All he can think of is to leave him alone, because that’s all Bruce knows. That’s what comforts him when he’s sad, so he thinks it might help Thor as well. It’s hard because he’s never seen Thor like this before, never this sad, never this hurt and wounded. The word wounded pops into his mind, and he notices all the bruises covering his body. He gasps and his fingers stop in his hair.

“Do they hurt? Do you need ice?” Thor shakes his head.

“Okay, if you’re sure…” Bruce’s voice trails off. 

“I’ll leave you be. I’m sorry. I’m still here if you need anything.”

And once again Bruce leaves with his coffee and Thor’s tears drop onto the photograph.

\-----------------------------------------

Eventually a week goes by of the same day, replaying over and over again. Bruce walks into their room, asks him questions, and Thor gives little to no responses. Bruce leaves, and Thor stays in their room for the entire day, and Bruce comes in occasionally to make sure he’s okay, and every time he comes in Thor never tells him that all he wants is his touch and comfort. But after a week passes, Thor finally tells him.

Bruce makes his way into their room, sits down, and as he’s about to stand up to leave, Thor says something.

“Please stay. Please.” Bruce nods quickly and sits back down. Thor slowly fits his arms into the gap between Bruce’s chest and biceps and his head fits onto his shoulder. Bruce fights the tears as he’s finally gotten through to Thor, they were both finally okay. Meanwhile, he didn’t know that this was all the comfort Thor ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> my twitter is lgbtruffalo and my tumblr is thors-bruce


End file.
